BDSM
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Kekurangan yang dimiliki Taichi, menjadi cambuk pikiran bagi Meiko, bagaimana tanggapan Meiko terhadap dirinya. peringatan ada unsur BDSM, anak dibawah umur dilarang membaca.


_**Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure tri**_ **Akiyoshi Hongo**

 _ **Pair : Taichi x Meiko**_

 _ **BDSM**_

 _ **A/N : Fanfic ini hanya berupa pemikiran asal dari author, jika ada pihak yang tidak suka dengan cerita ini. mohon tekan back kembali.**_

 **Summary : Kekurangan yang dimiliki Taichi, menjadi cambuk pikiran bagi Meiko, bagaimana tanggapan Meiko terhadap dirinya.**

Aku Yagami Taichi, berusia 16 tahun. Seorang pria yang menginginkan hidup damai dalam kesenangan terhadap suatu hoby, bisa dibilang Hobby ini sangatlah aneh bagi setiap orang yang baru mendengarnya, bahkan bagi masyarakat awam akan terdengar seperti tindak kejahatan. Ya _BDSM_. Suatu permainan yang dimana adanya peran antara tuan dan budak, kurang lebih seperti itu intinya, jika dipikir kembali. rasanya pria itu sangat malu mengingat, karena mengatakan kekurangan yang dia miliki, penyakit mungkin itulah yang dia pikir lebih tepat bagi Taichi mengenai _BDSM_ yang sudah sangat akrab baginya.

Namun perasaan hasrat akan _BDSM_ yang melanda Taichi semakin kalut hingga takut dan enggan mau berhubungan dengan dirinya, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya Mochizuki Meiko seorang siswi pindahan dari _Tottori_ yang belum lama dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan dirinya, secara tidak langsung mereka menjalin hubungan hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih, berkat bantuan Sora tentunya, namun beberapa minggu ini hubungan mereka sedikit renggan karena ketakutan pria itu yang selalu memikirkan hal senonoh dan mesum terhadap gadis polos dan tak berdosa itu dalam benaknya.

Kali ini mereka berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, perasaan canggung dan gugup melanda keduanya. Biasanya Taichi akan selalu menghindari Meiko, namun kali ini dirinya memasang muka serius.

"Kurasa disini sudah cukup" batinnya berhenti dan melihat kekasihnya.

"Meiko, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan pada dirimu, ini tentang hubungan kita!" ujarnya menatap datar kepada kekasihnya.

"A-Ada apa Taichi _-san_?" tanyanya ragu dan takut, harapannya semoga saja tebakannya tidak benar.

"Mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan kita!" kata Taichi penuh penekanan dan dingin yang dilontarkan kepada gadis itu, hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya kini terucap dari mulut Taichi, pikiran Meiko menjadi kalut sedih dan kacau. Menangis mungkin hal itu yang dirasakannya saat ini, siapa yang mau memutuskan hubungan yang sudah lama mereka bangun dengan penuh warna, tiba-tiba tanpa ada informasi langsung meminta selesai tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, tentu saja tak masuk akal.

"Sampai jumpa-…"

"Taichi _-san_ , mengapa kau mengatakan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah aku telah berbuat buruk padamu? Apakah aku telah bertindak salah, ayo jawab aku?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi wanita itu yang menginginkan alasan dirinya. ekspresi Taichi menjadi sendu dan enggan melihatnya.

"Taichi _-san_!" kata Meiko setengah berteriak, sudah tak bisa menahan diri, menangis itulah yang dirasakan wanita itu yang takut akan kehilangannya. Baju seragam sekolah pria itu dia genggam dengan kuat.

"Meiko" gumamnya menyesal.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Meiko?!" tanya Taichi kembali dengan ragu.

"Uhm, tentu saja! perasaanku tidak akan berubah kepadamu sampai kapanpun!" seru Meiko dengan penekanan tanpa ragu dan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau siap menerima kenyataan tentangku?" terang pria itu sambil mengeluarkan _gadget smart phone_ , menunjukkan isinya dengan perasaan khawatir dan menyesal.

"I-Ini?!" gadis itu membelalak terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. mulutnya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya yang melongo, perlahan tubuhnya menjauh menjaga jarak dengan Taichi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku ini orang yang aneh. Bahkan dirimu akan berpikir seperti itu ketika melihat ini, aku ini laki-laki yang buruk, aku tak ingin menyakitimu!" sahutnya ragu melihat Meiko.

"Aku ini penyuka _BDSM_ , bagiku ini sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Alasanku mengatakan ini adalah aku takut jika kau tak mau menerima kekuranganku ini, oleh sebab itu mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan-…"

"Baiklah!"

EH!

"K-Kau serius?!" Taichi terkejut mendengarkan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Uhm! n-namun j-jangan menyakitiku, apalagi tentang hubungan intim. b-bisakah?!" ujar Meiko meminta kesepakatan dengan muka merona malu, mengatakan hal tentang berbau sex. Taichi yang mendengar itu sama malunya dengan Meiko.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari mulai terbenam dibarat, menandakan bahwa kegiatan sekolah telah usai, baik Taichi dan Meiko memutuskan menuju kerumah, beruntungnya rumah mereka berdua satu tempat diapartement yang sama, hanya berbeda alamatnya saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah Meiko. rumah yang akan digunakan untuk bermain, karena dirasa lebih aman dan leluasa tanpa orang lain, beruntungnya Meiko hidup sendiri disana, Taichi pun menunggu diruang tamu.

"Maaf, jika aku lama Taichi _-san_ " ucap Meiko menemui Taichi yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"M-Meiko?!" Taichi terdiam kaku melihat Meiko mengenakan seragam sekolah lamanya pada saat di Tottori. Baju sailor putih dengan kerah biru dan dasinya, rok biru tua dengan garis putih diatas betis. Stoking hitam membungkus pada kakinya.

"A-Apakah cocok denganku?" tanyanya dengan malu.

"S-Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu berpakaian formal seperti itu Meiko. cukup berpakaian santai saja-…"

EH!

Taichi, terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang tersenyum hangat didepannya. Beberapa pertanyaan dalam benak pikirannya tak mengerti, mengapa dirinya tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Taichi tak mengerti

"Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Taichi _-san_ , maka dari itu tolong lakukanlah dengan lembut _Danna-sama_ " ujarnya memberikan sebuah tali berwarna cokelat. Pria itu hanya merona malu mendengarkan perkataan Meiko. digoda olehnya, menghelakan nafasnya dia pun mengambil tali itu dan memegang bahunya dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sayang" Taichi pun mulai mulai melilitkan tali pada tangan Meiko, mengikat kedua tangannya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya, beberapa ikatan yang dia bentuk membuat simpul pada dada gadis itu yang sudah naik, akibat ikatan yang kuat.

KUH!

"B-Belum selesai?" tanya Meiko merasa tubuhnya sudah sulit bergerak. namun pria itu tak mengubris pertanyaan Taichi, dirinya masih telaten dan serius mengikat dirinya yang berdiri, menguatkan ikatannya pada paha kekasihnya, dilanjutkan menuju kaki dan mengikatnya dengan erat.

ADUH! SAKIT!

"T-Taichi _-san_ , pelan-pelan sedikit!" mohonnya kepada pria itu dengan gugup. Dirinya hanya tersenyum senang menyelesaikan mahakarya seni _shibari_ nya. Mengecek seluruh ikatan yang dia lakukan, memastikan tidak akan terlepas dengan mudah. Kini tubuh Meiko sudah tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Benar-benar indah" gumam pria itu menjilat leher Meiko yang putih dan mulus, mengigitnya dengan perlahan. Gadis itu hanya mengerang kecil. Matanya terpejam menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

UHM!

"T-Taichi _-san_?!" Meiko mulai gemetar dan kelihatan mulai menangis, ingin rasanya dia menolaknya, namun entah perasaan aneh apa yang mengidap gadis itu menerima keadaannya dalam ketidak berdayaan.

Taichi mulai mendorong Meiko hingga jatuh kelantai, berada diatas tubuh gadis muda itu dan mulai meremas dadanya.

"J-Jangan!"

"Kau suka Meiko? Bagaimana?" Meiko hanya menangis kecil menahan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang diterima oleh Taichi, kini tangannya mulai ahli meremas dadanya yang terlihat cukup besar. Erangan yang terdengar dari Meiko, membuat nafsu birahi Taichi semakin meningkat. Tangannya masih ahli bermain pada dadanya. sedangkan mulutnya melumat padanya, ciuman yang dilakukan dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu.

Tubuh meiko terus mengeliat meronta hebat mencoba melawan perlakuan Taichi yang sudah berbeda. "Ayo, mengapa kau menolak ciumanku, sayang" kini pria itu menggodanya dengan nada manja.

UHMMMPH!

Meiko terus mencoba menolak, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pria itu. "Kau gadis kecil yang nakal, akan kubuat kau menurut!" terang Taichi mulai mengambil kain putih dalam tasnya. Mengikatkannya pada mulut Meiko yang terus menolak perlakuan pria itu yang sudah sangat berbeda.

HMMMPH!

Erangan dari mulut Meiko yang mencoba berbicara, namun tersumpal oleh kain. Kini tubuh gadis itu diangkat oleh Taichi, menggendongnya dan membawanya kekamar gadis itu. Kacamata yang dikenakan Meiko pun jatuh ketanah. rontaan yang dilakukan dirinya tak membawakan hasil. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Menggeliat dengan rontaan meminta dilepaskan kepada sang pacar, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa arti. Membuat Meiko mulai takut dengan sikap Taichi yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya!" Taichi mulai melepaskan baju dan membuka resleting pada celana hitamnya, melepaskan celana dalamnya hingga tak berhelai pakaian sama sekali. penis pria itu sudah mengebul besar, Meiko yang melihat tubuh Taichi tanpa busana mulai gemetaran ketakutan, kini pikirannya berkecamuk. Dirinya akan diperkosa oleh kekasihnya. Menangis itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan Meiko saat ini, ikatan pada kakinya mulai dilepas dan mengikatnya pada sisi ranjang kasur. Membentuk huruf X.

Dengan lihai Stocking hitam yang membungkus kaki Meiko dilepaskan oleh Taichi, kemudian rok birunya dia tarik perlahan, menampilkan celana dalam berwarna ungu itu dia mulai lepas pada tubuh kekasihnya. Kini dirinya sudah setengah bertelanjang.

Membuka kedua paha gadis itu, perlahan penis yang mengebul itu dia masukan kedalam vagina Meiko yang terlihat sangat kecil, perawan dan masih suci, Meiko berusaha meronta karena tidak ingin benda panjang itu berada dalam tubuhnya, Taichi yang berusaha memasukinya mulai kesal dengan sikap Meiko, dirinya mulai menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya.

"Diamlah, brengsek!"

Taichi yang membentak Meiko, membuat gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, penis pria itu mulai dimasukan kembali, sedikit sempit dan sulit. Taichi mulai memaksakan memasukannya kedalam Vaginanya.

UHMMMPH!

Erang Meiko yang kesakitan, perlahan darah segar mulai mengalir pada kemaluannya, Meiko benar-benar cantik dan tak berdaya sama sekali, suara gaduh erang kesakitan yang dia terima dari Taichi. pria itu ingin sekali melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, namun dirinya takut dan khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu Meiko berteriak. Taichi masih menikmati gerakan maju mundur dalam liang kenikmatan selangkangan kekasihnya.

"Oh yah, bagus Meiko, oh, oh…"

Taichi mulai tak bisa menahannya, sperma dalam jumlah banyak berhamburan, kini dirinya menarik penisnya keluar, dilihatnya Meiko yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan diam tak bergerak, terengah-engah disebabkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus, akhirnya gadis itu mulai tertidur akibat kelelahan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, katup matanya mulai membuka secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, badannya sangat lemas dan kelelahan, pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, beberapa saat Meiko pun sadar bahwa dirinya bermain BDSM hingga berakhir dengan pemerkosaan sepihak yang dilakukan kekasihnya Taichi. tubuhnya masih menegang gemetar ketakutan, karena kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang, suara yang sangat familiar bagi Meiko, dirinya menatap pria itu, Yagami Taichi. orang yang memperkosa dirinya.

"K-Kenapa, kau menodaiku Taichi _-san_?!" ujar Meiko menangis, memeluk tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh pria dihadapannya. perasaan bersalah kini membekas pada dirinya. Taichi mendekati Meiko dan membenamkan kepala gadis itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! namun aku akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, maukah kau tetap disampingku, Meiko?" sesalnya karena telah melakukan hal yang senonoh pada Meiko, dirinya. hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengerti. gadis itu mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Taichi _-san_ , _Baka_!" lirih Meiko dengan senyum bahagia.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
